


Give and Take

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Controlling!Tony, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark!Tony, Dom/sub, Dub/non-con, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Possessive!Tony, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Spanking, Thief!Peter, Under-negotiated Kink, and isnt that something we can all relate to?, peter is a mixture of salty scared and horny, tony is not a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Prompt: So I had this idea... Au where Peter is a petty criminal and kisses Tony (who he obviously didn't realize is THE Tony Stark) to distract him from the fact that Peter is stealing his wallet. Little did he know, Tony tracked his wallet straight to Peter, and he says that Peter can keep the wallet if Tony can keep him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've lowkey been spamming the starker tag on ao3 because i've been writing so much,,, haha oops,,,

Peter had his eyes on him the moment the man entered the bar, immediately drawn to the tailored clothes and expensive watch adorning his wrist, every inch of him oozing class and wealth. He was clearly filthy rich and incredibly handsome to boot and, to Peter’s surprise, he didn’t even have to work to catch the stranger’s eyes. This would be too easy.

The man sat down on one of the barstools, leaving a few empty ones between him and Peter, but Peter wasn’t having any of that and without hesitation he moved over and slipped onto the stool next to him, giving him a flirtatious smile.

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” he purred, leaning in just a little. To be fair, he didn’t exactly frequent this bar, with what he did it wasn’t exactly a good idea to regularly come back to places where he had stolen from people. Getting beat up in an alley wasn’t his idea of a good time. “What’s your name?”

“You don’t know who I am?” Alright, so clearly this guy was kind of full of himself, but Peter wasn’t planning on getting into a long-term relationship with him, he just needed to keep his attention for a little while.

“No, but I’d love to get to know you,” he said, putting one hand on the man’s arm and watching his lips curve into a smirk.

“Tony,” he said simply, eyes roaming all over Peter’s body. Yeah, this was too easy.

“Just Tony?” Peter asked, hoping to get a last name out of him.

“Let’s stick with just Tony for now,” Tony replied, giving Peter a hungry look. “And what’s your name, pretty boy?”

“I’m Peter,” he said, shivering slightly when he felt Tony’s hand on his thigh, sliding up almost indecently high and squeezing softly. If Peter wasn’t planning on stealing from the man he would’ve probably agreed to let him fuck him, but he was short on rent this month and by the looks of it this guy would be very capable of paying it.

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” The smirk was still on Tony’s face, teasing and seductive and Peter bit down on his lip, placing his hand over Tony’s and pushing it further up his own thigh. With just one look he could tell that Tony was hooked and Peter had a hard time containing his grin.

They talked for a while, steadily moving closer until Peter was practically sitting in Tony’s lap and he could feel the man’s body heat through his expensive clothes. That’s when Peter moved in, wrapping his arms around Tony and pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss, something he usually had to fake, but hardly required any effort this time.

Tony kissed back just as eagerly, guiding the kiss into something slow and intense, making Peter’s skin tingle wherever he touched it and-

_He had to focus._

Slowly he slid his hand down Tony’s back, carefully slipping it into the man’s back pocket under the guise of feeling him up and with light fingers he took his wallet, quickly slipping it back into his own pocket, before breaking the kiss.

Now the trick was getting the hell out before Tony realized something was missing.

“Shit,” he mumbled, checking the time on his phone, “I need to go.” He made his smile as apologetically as possible, but Tony grabbed his wrist before he could even get up.

“What’s wrong, Cinderella? Did the clock strike midnight?” Tony asked with a smirk and Peter laughed.

“Don’t think I’ll be leaving my shoe behind for you, I need it to get home,” Peter teased, squirming in his seat.

“Stay a little longer, baby, I was just starting to have fun,” Tony tried to convince him and any other day the offer would’ve been so very tempting, but Peter just shook his head.

“I wish, but I have class tomorrow morning.” Peter pulled Tony’s hand off his wrist and hopped off the barstool. “Maybe I’ll see you around,” he said, before quickly walking out the door with the man’s wallet safely in his pocket. He really hoped he wouldn’t see him around.

* * *

 

The last thing Peter expected when he came home to his tiny apartment the next day was to see Tony sitting in his living room, leaning back casually on the worn down sofa and giving Peter a smug look.

“What are you doing here?” He forced out, immediately feeling his heartbeat speed up. He tried to put on a brave face, but he could already tell he was in a lot of trouble.

“Don’t play dumb, sweetheart, you know exactly why I’m here,” Tony replied, staring him down until Peter was squirming nervously.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Peter crossed his arms and broke eye contact, unable to bear the intense look in Tony’s eyes.

“Oh, really? Well, maybe this will help you remember.” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, the wallet Peter had stolen from him the other night. “You really should’ve thought twice before trying to steal from me, kid. I have to admit though, it was a cute effort, probably would’ve gotten away with it, too if I hadn’t put a tracker in it.”

“Who even puts a tracker into their wallet?” Peter complained, “That’s just so extra.” He probably shouldn’t be giving the man attitude, considering he could easily report Peter to the police and screw him over, but he was annoyed that his plan had failed. It never failed.

“I’m Tony Stark, of course I’m gonna put a tracker in my wallet. You’ve seen how much is in there.”

Oh shit, no, this was bad, this was very, very bad and he was a whole ass idiot. He had no idea he’d been stealing from  _the_  Tony Stark, but this man could and would ruin his life if needed and  _oh shit._

“Just take the damn thing back, I haven’t taken any money out of it,” Peter said quickly, but instead of taking the offer and leaving Peter alone, Tony got up, walking towards Peter until they were practically breathing the same air.

“You live in a shithole,” Tony said and Peter frowned in response.

“Yes, I know. Why do you care?”

“You seem like you need the money.” Tony hummed to himself, the look in his eyes making Peter slightly uncomfortable. “I guess I could be persuaded to part with the cash, for a price of course.”

“What-“ Peter’s voice cracked nervously and he quickly coughed to cover it up. “What do you want?” He tried again, taking a small step back.

“You,” Tony responded, simply and without hesitation, and Peter felt his jaw drop in surprise.

“What? No! Just take your wallet and go.” Agreeing to a deal like that felt like selling his soul to the devil and his hands were starting to tremble as Tony backed him up until he was pressed against the wall.

“Is that your final answer? You should know I could report you to the police, land you in prison for a while… I only have to snap my fingers and it’ll happen. I’m sure a bright, young thing like you wouldn’t want that, would you?” Tony asked, the words sounding far too casual for what he was saying and Peter might actually cry.

“A-are you blackmailing me?” Peter choked out, fear leaking into his voice as he pressed his back harder against the wall.

“Blackmail is such an ugly word,” Tony purred, “I’m just giving you an offer that would work in both our favours.”

“So, what? Is this some kind of sugar daddy situation? Or do you just want me to be your  _whore_?” Peter spat, more venomous than he would’ve wanted, but he was stuck somewhere between anger and fear and he didn’t tend to make good decisions in situations like that.

“If I wanted a whore I would go find one.” Tony’s hand reached up, cupping Peter’s cheek and forcing him to look at him. Peter whimpered at the sudden contact, something that seemed to please the older man immensely. “No. I want you and there just happens to be money involved, no need to put a label on it.”

Peter hated himself, so, so much, but he didn’t appear to have a choice and he’d rather be a billionaire’s plaything for a little while than end up in prison, so he agreed. “Fine…” he mumbled, “you can have me.”

“Good boy,” Tony praised, before forcing their lips together and tangling a hand in Peter’s hair, making him gasp out loud.

Peter wanted to hate it, he really did, but Tony was unfairly attractive and a great kisser and Peter was so weak that he couldn’t help but kiss back, completely forgetting that Tony had blackmailed him into doing this and now basically owned him.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you, baby boy,” Tony murmured against Peter’s lips and Peter felt something stir deep inside him, a fire raging under his skin and he couldn’t help but moan. “Such a pretty boy…” Tony cooed, “and you’re all mine, aren’t you?” Peter just whimpered in response, unable to form a coherent sentence when Tony pushed his thigh between Peter’s legs, grinding right against Peter’s crotch.

“Say it,” Tony demanded, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin of Peter’s neck and Peter squeezed his eyes shut.

“I-I’m yours, daddy…” The words came out almost naturally and Peter didn’t know what that said about him, but that was something future-Peter would have to deal with.

“Perfect, now get on your knees,” Tony ordered and Peter was helpless to obey, dropping to the floor and wincing slightly at the impact. Peter knew what the man wanted from him and he figured it would be best to stay on his good side, so he opened his mouth, waiting for Tony to make the next move.

He didn’t have to wait long at all. Tony seemed eager to get on with this, taking no time at all to take his cock out and push it between Peter’s lips.

“If you use teeth, you’ll regret it,” he threatened and all Peter could do was whimper. “Good boy.”

Tony’s hand tangled in his hair and forced his dick further into Peter’s mouth, almost making him gag. Tony was big, filling Peter’s mouth up so fully that he didn’t really know what to do with it. Thankfully Tony was taking the lead, guiding Peter’s head and setting the rhythm. All Peter had to do was keep his mouth open and let the man fuck it. The rhythm he set was by now means gentle and Peter was struggling to keep up with the assault on his throat, but he didn’t really have a choice but to let the man do whatever he wanted.

The grip on his hair was almost painful and Peter’s jaw was starting to ache from keeping it opened for so long, but Tony didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon. The slick slide of hot flesh on his tongue and the salty taste of precum were the only things he could focus on, and distantly he could feel himself getting hard, shamefully turned on by having his throat fucked.

Drool was dripping down Peter’s chin and he figured he must look like a total wreck, lips red and swollen and tears stinging behind his eyes. Above him Tony was groaning quietly, praising Peter, telling him how pretty he was, how perfect his mouth felt and Peter felt a sick sense of pride at making this man feel good. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Shit, sweetheart,” Tony moaned and Peter looked up at him, choking slightly at a particularly rough thrust and that really seemed to do it for Tony. “I’m close…”

Peter already knew that. His thrusts were becoming rougher and more desperate the closer he got and Peter was moaning around the man’s shaft, enjoying this far too much, even for his own liking, and he had no idea how he was going to deal with this later.

Only a few moments later Tony’s movements faltered, hips jerking slightly as he spilled his release into Peter’s mouth, the salty flavour flooding Peter’s taste buds as he tried to swallow as much as he could, some stray drops dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

As soon as Tony had pulled out, Peter became acutely aware of his own straining dick, desperate for its own release and Tony seemed to notice, too, a sly smirk forming on his face.

“Aww, do you want to cum, baby?” Tony cooed, zipping his pants back up and running a hand through Peter’s hair, tugging lightly.

“Please…” Peter pleaded, reaching down with one hand to palm his aching cock through his jeans, but Tony’s grip on his hair tightened almost painfully.

“Don’t touch yourself. That’s for me to play with, not you.” His voice left no room for argument and Peter whined as he pulled his hand away again. “Good boy, take out your dick.” Tony’s voice was low and slightly rough and Peter hated how much it turned him on, but he did as he was told anyway, unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out.

“So pretty,” Tony said under his breath, before pushing his leg between Peter’s thighs again, pressing against his crotch and Peter’s breath hitched. “You can get off, sweetheart, but you’ll have to do it like this.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed almost immediately, colouring his skin pink, and he didn’t know what to say. Having to hump this man’s leg to be allowed to get off was so humiliating, but what was even more humiliating was how hard he got, precum leaking down his shaft.

“It’s either this or nothing,” Tony said after Peter didn’t move for a few moments and Peter whimpered quietly, moving closer to Tony until his knees were bracketing Tony’s leg, his dick pressed against his shin. Peter experimentally thrust his hips against Tony’s legs, moaning at the feeling of rough fabric against his sensitive dick. “That’s right, sweetheart. Keep going.”

Peter was absolutely mortified as he started grinding, resting his head against Tony’s thigh as he moved his hips, soft pants and whimpers filling the room.

Peter felt like he was going to cry, every movement bringing him closer to the edge, Tony’s gently encouraging words making his head spin. It was all too much, this whole situation, and he couldn’t quite remember how Tony had brought him to his knees, all he knew was that he was so overwhelmed that he could no longer think straight.

“F-fuck,” Peter whined after a while, his movements becoming faster, less coordinated, as he chased his release. His hard dick was leaking precum all over Tony’s expensive looking pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Tony purred, petting Peter’s hair, “Cum for daddy.” And that did it, those words were the final push he needed and suddenly he was tumbling over the edge, spurts of cum staining Tony’s pants as Peter started to sob, not even sure what he was crying about.

“Such a sweet thing.” Tony smiled, continuing to card his fingers through Peter’s hair while Peter’s shoulders shook slightly. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> also come follow me on tumblr @commandernova


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i have no self control and wrote a second part and also i might write even more

Peter didn’t know what to do, how to feel, every second of his meeting with Tony Stark on replay in his mind since the moment he’d handed Peter the wad of cash and left. Just the thought of what he’d done made shame burn hot on his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he’d dropped to his knees that easily and rutted against the man’s leg like a dog. He was absolutely mortified. No one could ever know.

In a way, it had been good, like fucking a stranger was good, but the threat looming over his head, the power Tony had over him… It twisted something deep inside of him and he didn’t know what to do with it, pushing it down along with the thought that it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. He didn’t want to think about it.

The week after the incident was surprisingly quiet. Tony hadn’t bothered to contact him at all and Peter wondered if maybe this had been it, just a one-time thing and he was free to move on with his life, leaving him with his dreams about dark-eyed men with wicked smiles, pinning him down and making him scream.

However, Tony’s final words to him had made it very clear that he’d come back for him, take him apart piece by piece once more, and the nerves were really starting to get to Peter, wondering when and how and, more importantly,  _why?_

Just when Peter thought he’d managed to clear his mind, fall back into his normal rhythm, he got a text message from an unknown number. He didn’t want to look at it, he really, really didn’t, but he also didn’t exactly want to piss Tony off, so he unlocked his phone and decided to just get it over with.

**From: Unknown Number  
** _There’ll be a car waiting for you outside at 7. Don’t be late._

And that was it, no other context, no more information. Tony didn’t even care that Peter could’ve had other plans, just expected him to clear his schedule whenever Tony desired and the worst part was that Peter was going to do exactly that. He had wanted to go out, have some fun and ignore all of the stress that Tony had caused, but somehow he didn’t think that would go over well with the man, so he decided it would be better to just give in.

He checked the time and found it was 5pm already, which meant he had 2 hours to pull himself together, to make himself look somewhat presentable before he was supposed to step right into the lion’s den. He was so incredibly fucked. Probably in more ways than one.

2 hours ended up feeling like 2 minutes as Peter nervously paced around his apartment after taking a shower and getting dressed in something other than sweatpants. He still couldn’t believe he was really doing this, even as he was already making his way downstairs and onto the street. A sane person wouldn’t have agreed to this deal, but Peter had never been known for making good decisions.

It didn’t take long for him to spot the car, it was shiny and expensive looking. It probably cost more than Peter would ever be able to afford and he was incredibly aware of that as he opened the door.

Suddenly he was face to face with Tony again, faltering for a moment as he took the man in. He was dressed impeccably, well-tailored clothes hugging his body in all the right places and Peter swallowed thickly. He definitely looked underdressed next to this man, but not everyone could be a billionaire and Peter was far from it.

“You’re not late,” Tony stated, “Good. I hate it when people are late. Get in the car,” he ordered and Peter quickly slid into the backseat next to Tony.

At first, Peter had tried to keep his distance, but one dark look from the man next to him had him scooting over until they were almost touching and Peter’s heartbeat was steadily getting faster.

“I still don’t know what this is,” Peter said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was and most likely failing miserably. Tony’s response came in the form of a hand high up on his thigh and Peter startled, only barely resisting the urge to pull away.

“Don’t worry about it.” The hand moved up even higher, almost resting on Peter’s crotch. “Just be a good boy for daddy,” Tony said soothingly and Peter tensed up completely the moment Tony cupped his dick through his pants, squeezing slightly. He let out a quiet groan and his hips jerked up into the touch against his will and Tony seemed far too pleased about it. “Don’t muffle your moans, I wanna hear you.”

Peter couldn’t really enjoy the feeling of Tony palming him through his jeans, his mind solely focused on the divider between them and the driver, unsure whether or not it would block out any noise. In the end, he didn’t really have a choice though, because Tony was insistent and Peter was young, already rock hard despite his situation, and when another moan spilled from his lips he felt his face heat up.

“That’s right,” Tony murmured, teasing fingers slowly unzipping his jeans and sliding into his underwear, rubbing circles over the swollen head of Peter’s dick. Peter whimpered weakly and let his head fall back against the seat, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“F-fuck,” he gasped when Tony slipped his hand down to stroke him at a torturous pace.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, voice almost innocent, but Peter didn’t buy it for a second, not when he was still looking at Peter like he wanted to devour him. “You look a little flustered,” he purred, leaning in a little closer and tightening his grip for a brief moment.

Peter hung his head in an attempt to hide his face, letting out a quiet groan. “You know d-damn well what’s wrong,” he forced out, his breathing speeding up as Tony’s hand slowly brought him closer to the edge, never quite getting him there.

“I don’t think I do.” Tony’s hand stopped entirely and Peter let out a frustrated moan, bucking his hips into the touch, trying to fuck Tony’s fist. “I want you to say it.” Peter could feel the man’s hot breath against his neck, causing him to shiver and whimper weakly. He hated how completely under Tony’s spell he was, how easy he could control him and he had to continuously remind himself that he was only here because he was being blackmailed.

Peter had at least some dignity left and forced his mouth shut, holding back the desperate whines and whimpers that were on the tip of his tongue. Tony’s fingers were lightly tracing shapes over the shaft of his cock, barely any friction at all and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep quiet, but he refused to let the man win that easily.

“Does it hurt?” Tony purred after a couple moments of silence and Peter’s dick twitched at the low tone of his voice. It did hurt. He needed to cum so badly after being denied orgasm for so long while being kept right on the edge, he couldn’t help it. His cock was flushed red and steadily leaking precum and Peter desperately wanted to buck up into Tony’s touch, rut into his hand until he was cumming all over himself, but his pride still hadn’t recovered from last week and he didn’t think he’d be able to bear it.

Peter just shook his head and bit down on his lip, but Tony wasn’t buying it, he could tell.

“You wanna cum, sweetheart?” Tony asked, slowly stroking from the base of his cock to the tip and Peter was sure that he was going to tear through the upholstery of the car, fingers digging into the expensive looking leather seats. Peter didn’t respond, eyes cast down firmly, something Tony clearly didn’t appreciate, because suddenly his hand tightened almost painfully and Peter let out a choked off noise.

“F-fuck!” He gasped, his entire body tensing up completely.

“So I take it you don’t want to cum then?” Tony let go of Peter’s dick and Peter watched another drop of precum spill from the tip. “That’s alright with me.” Peter let out a weak whine when Tony tucked his aching dick back into his pants and he didn’t have to look to know that the man had a smug look on his face.

“Nah ah, sweetheart,” Tony chastised as if he was speaking to a child, “I asked you if you wanted to cum and you didn’t respond, so now you’ll have to suffer the consequences.” Suffer was an accurate word to use and Peter felt like he might start crying.

He didn’t get the chance though, because the car suddenly stopped and a few seconds later Tony’s driver opened the door to let them out.

“Alright, baby, get out,” Tony ordered and Peter wasn’t exactly in the right position to say no, so he moved over and stepped out of the car, awkwardly trying to hide his erection from the driver. The driver didn’t seem to be looking at him, though, and Peter wondered how often Tony took people home with him like this. He found that he didn’t really want to know the answer.

They were standing in front of a tall building that Peter recognized as Stark Tower, but he didn’t get the chance to properly take it in, because Tony’s hand landed on his lower back and he was guided towards the entry and into an elevator.

The moment the elevator doors closed Pete was being pressed against the wall with Tony’s lips on his neck, scraping teeth over his skin. Peter couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling and he felt Tony grin slightly.

“Are you going to be a good boy for daddy?” he asked, slipping his hand under Peter’s shirt, “I don’t think I need to tell you what’ll happen if you’re not.” All Peter could do was nod, groaning softly when Tony started to suck a dark mark on his neck, high above his collar so everyone would be able to see. Peter figured that was on purpose.

The elevator ride was short and moments later Peter was stepping into Tony’s penthouse, looking around the place with wide eyes. Everything looked expensive, state of the art, and Peter was almost terrified to touch anything, afraid he might ruin it. He really didn’t belong in a setting like this, his cheap clothes making him stand out like a sore thumb.

“All that money I gave you and you still couldn’t have used it to buy yourself some decent clothes?” Tony asked, giving Peter a quick once over.

“I had to pay rent,” Peter replied, sounding perhaps a bit more annoyed than he had intended to, but the fact that he was still rock hard in his pants with no chance of relief any time soon had him a little bit angrier than usual.

“Of course you did,” Tony said, almost pityingly and Peter clenched his jaw. “Take them off. You’d look much better without them.” Peter wanted to glare at him but was also acutely aware that this was the choice he made and that it’d be best for him to obey.

So, he slowly started stripping, toeing off his shoes, sliding down his pants, carelessly tossing his shirt onto the floor and reveling in the annoyed look he got from Tony. Small victories.

When he was down to his underwear Tony moved closer to him, one hand cupping his crotch through his underwear and Peter’s hips jerked subconsciously, trying to get closer.

“Fuck, you’re so wet… Such a perfect boy.” Tony continued to touch him through the fabric for a few more moments, before cruelly pulling his hand away. “Underwear off.” Peter didn’t even think about saying no, pushing the garment down and freeing his aching cock.

“Such a shame I didn’t get to see you naked last time,” Tony said as he let his eyes wander all over Peter’s body and Peter’s hands twitched with the urge to cover himself up. “You’ve really been holding out on me, but don’t worry, I intend to get my fill.”

Peter’s heart was racing as Tony started guiding him to what had to be the bedroom, one hand resting on the back of his neck. It felt almost like a threat. Peter wouldn’t be surprised if it was one.

“On the bed, on your hands and knees,” Tony ordered in a low voice and Peter hurried to do as he was told, climbing onto the bed and running his hands over silk sheets. The bed was so soft and comfortable and he was tempted to just fall down and have the best nap of his young life, but Tony’s hand on his hip kept him upright. “I’m gonna make you cry,” Tony promised, spreading Peter’s ass cheeks to get a good look at his tight hole. The words did something to Peter, trapping him somewhere between arousal and fear and somehow he felt like that was exactly what Tony wanted.

A dry finger rubbed right over his hole, circling it slowly and making Peter tense up. For a moment he feared that Tony would just go in dry, not having any mercy on Peter and ruthlessly taking his own pleasure, but the finger left for a few seconds and when it came back it was wet with lube. Peter tried not to audibly exhale in relief, but nothing went by Tony apparently.

“Ever done this before?” Tony asked and Peter wanted to laugh. He’d definitely done this before, many, many times and it was pretty funny that Tony thought he was a virgin.

“Yeah,” he replied, voice shaking just a little bit.

“How many times?” Tony’s hand tightened on his hip almost painfully and Peter tried to squirm away.

“I-I don’t know,” Peter confessed, letting out a soft moan when Tony pushed his finger inside him, crooking it just right. “Oh fuck!”

“I don’t want you to fuck anyone else from now on. You belong to me.” Tony kept rubbing over his prostate mercilessly, watching Peter writhe around and uselessly buck his hips. “Say it,” he demanded, bringing his hand down on Peter’s ass and making him jump. The sting spread out through his body and he couldn’t help but whimper.

“I belong to you,” Peter forced out, knowing this was more than just dirty talk. This was like selling his soul to the devil, but the devil was pushing a second finger into his hole, assaulting his prostate perfectly, and Peter couldn’t fucking  _think._

“Try again, sweetheart.” It took him a few seconds to realize what Tony meant, but when he did he knew he wasn’t getting out of it.

“I belong to you… d-daddy,” he whimpered, humiliation colouring his cheeks and he hid his face in the soft pillows.

“That’s right,” Tony said, pushing a hand into Peter’s hair and tugging harshly, “and don’t you dare forget.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had half of this written for a couple days and only finished it just now haha oops

There were many things Tony didn’t appreciate, he could make a whole list of stuff, but right now the thing that annoyed him most was Peter so blatantly ignoring his messages. It seemed that Peter hadn’t exactly learned how their deal worked and Tony figured it was time to teach him.

It didn’t take long to find out where Peter was and when he did he was hardly surprised to find that he was hanging out in a bar that tended to favour rich clients. Clients very much unlike Peter, but definitely the type that Peter liked to prey on and Tony felt rage start to bubble just below the surface.

When Tony walked into the bar it didn’t take long for him to find Peter, only one quick look around the place had him zeroing in on the boy. The place wasn’t too big and Peter was very obviously making out with one of the other patrons, licking into the stranger’s mouth as if he’d never wanted anyone more in his life. His partner looked rich, a shiny Rolex around his wrist and designer clothes that Tony could easily recognize. Not any of the brands he’d go for, but definitely expensive. Tony felt his blood start to boil at the sight of some other man’s hands on Peter’s ass and he only barely resisted the urge to choke the life out of the man while Peter watched.

He was distracted, however, by the movement of Peter’s own hand, slowly sliding down the stranger’s back until his fingers began to slip into the back pocket of the man’s pants, clearly reaching for something and  _ah._ Peter, you naughty boy.

Just as Peter was about to fish his prize out of the pocket, Tony decided the game had lasted long enough and with long strides he made his way to the pair, trying to look as casual as possible. He only needed to cough once before Peter pulled himself away from his partner, giving Tony a startled and slightly scared look.

“Excuse me, but I’m going to have to borrow your friend for a bit.” Tony looked at the other man, supremely unimpressed by his appearance, and raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response.

“Can’t you see that we’re busy?” The stranger replied and Peter seemed to be getting more nervous with every second that passed. Good. He should be.

“Can’t you see that I don’t care?” He turned away to give Peter a dark look. “Outside. Now.” He grabbed Peter’s upper arm and started to drag the boy outside, not even bothering to listen to Peter’s weak protests or the stranger’s annoyed reply. He wouldn’t have gotten what he wanted anyway.

Once they were both outside he forced Peter into a dark alley and pressed him against the grimy wall, watching him squirm uncomfortably.

“What are you doing here?” Peter hissed, but Tony quickly shut him up by firmly grabbing his jaw, digging his thumb into Peter’s cheek.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tony started, letting anger seep into his voice, “I thought I made it very clear that you belong to  _me."_

“Ow, fuck, you’re hurting me,” Peter whined, voice slightly muffled and Tony gripped him even tighter.

“It’s supposed to hurt,” he said, forcing Peter’s chin up. The boy’s eyes were wide with shock and fear and Tony watched his throat move, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “Now, tell me, what were you doing out here?”

“You know what I was doing,” Peter replied. He tried to sound confident, but the tremble in his voice betrayed him. “Working at Starbucks part-time doesn’t exactly cover all my rent and student loans.” Tony hummed quietly and thought for a few seconds.

“Quit your job,” he said and he could instantly tell that Peter knew just as well as Tony did that he didn’t have a choice, but that didn’t stop his face from hardening as he forced out a rough  _“No.”_

“I’m not quitting my job, just because you told me to.” Peter’s glare was sharp, but beneath that, there was only defeat. Peter was  _his_  and he could ruin him without a second thought and Peter was smart enough not to make Tony his enemy.

“I’m sorry, I think you misunderstood.” Tony’s hand slid down to Peter’s throat and squeezed slightly. “You don’t have a choice in this.” He pushed Peter further against the wall, forcing a choked off noise from the boy’s mouth. “And you’re being very ungrateful. I’m giving you a way out of debt, I’m offering to pay your rent and your loans and anything else you may need and you dare to say no?”

Peter’s hand flew up to Tony’s wrist, weakly trying to remove it from his throat. He wasn’t even cutting off Peter’s air supply, but he slowly moved his hand anyway and Peter slumped against the wall. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered and the corners of Tony’s lips curled up.

“While I’m being generous…” he said casually, taking in Peter’s body. “I’m going to buy you some nice clothes and I want you to get rid of your old ones. No property of mine is allowed to walk around looking like  _that._ ”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Peter asked and Tony just shot him a pitying look. “And I’m not going to get rid of my old clothes! I’m not some doll for you to dress up and toy with.” There was fire in his voice, Tony had to give him that, but they both knew that the only reason he was protesting was to desperately hold onto the last shreds of his dignity. It was kind of adorable.

“That’s where you’re mistaken. You are whatever I want you to be.” He slipped his hand into Peter’s hair and tugged slightly. “So, here’s what we’re going to do: You’re going to quit your job, stop your side gig as a petty thief and from now on you’ll do exactly as I tell you, when I tell you. Understand? I thought a softer approach might be better at first, but you’ve proven that you’re in desperate need of a firm hand.” Tony leaned in close and Peter was nervously avoiding eye contact as he quietly mumbled his response.

“Yessir…”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tony tugged harder on Peter’s hair and the boy groaned painfully in response.

“Yes… Daddy…” They’d have to work on that, but for now, it was enough.

“Good boy. Now get in the car.”

 

* * *

 

The drive to Stark Tower was mostly quiet, Tony’s hand firmly on Peter’s thigh for the entire duration of it and Peter knew he was in big trouble. Obviously, Tony wasn’t meant to see Peter making out with a stranger, but it wasn’t like he was about to elope with the man, he just wanted his money.  Now Tony was offering Peter crazy amounts of money, enough money that he wouldn’t have to worry about anything for a while, but it came at a steep price. He was certain that this had been Tony’s plan all along, to make sure Peter was entirely dependent on him, and the worst part was that Peter couldn’t even do anything about it.

His eyes kept focusing on Tony’s hand, the heavy weight of it on his thigh and it felt just as much as a claim as the many hickeys Tony liked to leave on his skin. He really was nothing more than a toy to the man, here to do with as he pleased, and  _still_ Peter got aroused whenever he touched him. It wasn’t like Peter was starved for sex or anything, it was just that Tony knew all the right spots to get him going and mercilessly abused them. No matter how selfish Tony had been in taking Peter, he always made sure Peter felt good, too and Peter wasn’t sure what to make of it.

The brief walk into the tower and the elevator ride were both just as quiet and Peter found himself getting more and more nervous. The nerves certainly didn’t dissipate when Tony clamped a hand on the back of his neck and guided him towards the living room. Peter struggled to keep up with the man and stumbled over his feet a couple times, but Tony remained entirely unphased and just kept walking, practically dragging Peter along.

“Take off those godawful clothes.” There was no arguing with that tone of voice and when Peter dared to look up at Tony he felt a shiver run down his spine. At the surface, Tony was definitely not pleased, but underneath that Peter could see some excitement for what’s to come and it didn’t signal anything good.

Peter kept his eyes focused on the ground after that, slowly taking off every article of clothing and haphazardly dropping it to the floor as a small act of defiance. Tony didn’t mention it.

Once he was fully naked, Tony pushed him down to his knees and Peter swallowed nervously. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, eventually settling for resting them on his thighs in the hopes that it would somewhat please Tony.

“Now…” Tony started, eyes roaming all over Peter’s body, taking in every inch of naked skin, “What am I going to do with you?” His voice was low and dangerous and Peter could feel it in his bones, could feel the penetrating stare as Tony walked around his kneeling form. A flush crept up his cheeks at being so exposed and vulnerable and he wanted to answer the question with something that would definitely get him in more trouble, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth.

“You’ve been very bad, Peter. First, you ignore my text message, then I find you making out with some strange man and finally you rudely deny my more than generous offers. I think-“ Tony said as he sat down on the expensive looking, white sofa, the kind that made Peter feel like he would make it dirty just by looking at it, “-that you deserve to be punished.” Shit. “So you better get your ass over my lap right now.”

Peter scrambled to get off his knees and drape himself over Tony’s lap, his ass in the air and his dick rubbing against the man’s thigh. He was already trembling slightly and Tony’s hand running down his back was hardly the soothing gesture it was meant to be.

“Such a pretty boy,” Tony cooed, “Such a shame that you’re also so disobedient.” And without warning Tony brought his hand down on Peter’s ass, the slapping noise reverberating through the room. Peter cried out in surprise, trying to arch away from the pain, but Tony’s free hand quickly and efficiently pinned his hands behind his back, keeping him firmly in place. “No. You’re going to be good and take your punishment, understand?”

“Ye-es, daddy,” Peter choked out, hanging his head in defeat. He didn’t need to look up to know that Tony had that stupid, pleased look on his face.

Another hit on the same spot made Peter whimper weakly, certain that there would be a red handprint on his ass, another way for Tony to mark him as his property. That’s what he was, after all, Tony’s property. Tony had even referred to him as such earlier and Peter felt something tighten in his chest.

After that it became clear very quickly that Tony was not going to have any mercy on him, determined to make sure that Peter knew that it would be in his best interest not to disobey him again. Blow after blow landed on his tender skin, pushing Peter forward a little with the force of it and Peter cried out every single time. Pain radiated from his ass, fierce and intense, and Peter could hardly keep up with all of it, losing count after god knows how long.

It was humiliating, being spanked like he was a disobedient child instead of an adult who  _literally paid rent._ Well, not for much longer, anyway, not if Tony had anything to say about it.

He didn’t know when he started crying, he just knew that after a while the pain was burning so bright that he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Salty tears flowed down his cheeks as desperate, pathetic sobs spilled from his lips. His shoulders heaved with every cry and he could no longer fight it, he could only submit to the pain that was raining down on him.

“Say you’re sorry,” Tony demanded, followed by another particularly hard slap that forced another wrecked sob out of Peter’s throat.

“I-I’m so-orry!” he cried out, fingers clenching and unclenching in Tony’s tight grip, not even trying to escape, just looking for something to hold onto.

“Sorry for what?” Tony’s voice was low as he landed a blow on the top of his thigh, making Peter arch his back and squirm away weakly.

“S-sorry for di-disobeying,” he sobbed, figuring he must’ve looked like a total wreck. He probably wouldn’t be able to sit down for a while.

“Good boy,” Tony praised, “I forgive you.” A gentle hand ran through Peter’s hair and Peter instinctively pushed into the soft touch, desperate for contact that  _didn’t_ hurt. He figured there had to be something wrong with him for so actively accepting the touch of a man who just hurt him.

Tony carefully guided Peter into an upright position and pulled him down so he was straddling Tony’s thighs. Peter didn’t exactly want to sit down, knowing it was going to hurt, but his legs were shaking and couldn’t keep him up and before he knew it he was slumped against Tony’s chest, sobbing into the man’s shoulder.

Tony kept rubbing his back as he cried, definitely getting tears all over the man’s expensive clothes, but he didn’t really care.

“Shhh, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Tony’s voice was soothing and gentle and somehow it made Peter cry even harder, pain and humiliation getting to him in a way he hadn’t expected and the only one there to pick up the pieces was the person who broke him in the first place. “I’m going to take care of you,” he promised, “All you have to do is be a good boy.” Peter wasn’t sure if he could do that, but he didn’t have a choice, so he nodded slightly and continued crying.


End file.
